


Dawn

by Missy



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Gen, Memories, drabblet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colleen reflects upon mornings passed, and considers the possibility of mornings future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WendyMyPooh for Fandom stocking in '132

She remembers rising early in the morning and braiding her hair while watching Ma get dressed for a day at the office. In the steam of early morning coffee they would talk about the day ahead – patients Michaela had to see, and the lessons Colleen had to memorize for class. It was time uniquely their own time and place, and Colleen’s teenage life was filled with such memories of graceful advice and companionship.

When she rises to an empty bed every morning, to Andrew bringing her coffee, it’s a new sort of companionship, one that’s entirely different. She enjoys it just as much, if in a different way, making different memories from her marriage, ones just as sweet as the ones formed in her girlhood.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from **Dr. Quinn, Medicine** , which is the property of **CBS** Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
